


Los elfos molan

by Rethis



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ootori le gusta El señor de los anillos, de eso no hay ninguna duda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los elfos molan

–Esas películas han aportado mucho al cine actual, así como los libros hicieron lo mismo con respecto a la literatura. Sólo fíjate en todas las películas que ahora alardean de planos generales rodados desde un helicóptero persiguiendo a sus protagonistas. O todas las películas que presumen de tener a un actor de la saga en su elenco. Sólo digo que no puedes menospreciar la importancia de las películas simplemente porque sean fantasía.  
–Choutarou…  
–Ni tampoco puedes ignorar la influencia de la historia y como, primero el autor, y luego el director, representan la realidad fielmente punto por punto en los medios de que disponen. Piensa en todo el trabajo que ha tenido tanto uno como otro representando todas las virtudes y defectos de los personajes y sus relaciones.  
–Choutarou…  
–Y aunque no admiro especialmente a los elfos, creo que los personajes que pertenecen a esa raza son admirables y no veo correcto la burla y el escarnio que fomenta que lleven el pelo largo o que sean de rasgos finos. ¿De verdad preferirían que todos fueran como los enanos?  
–¡Choutarou!  
–Ah, Shishido… dime.  
–¿Significa eso que quieres ver la versión extendida?  
–Ah, sí, eso mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Vais a perdonarme el título de este fic, pero era sólo un añadido al cumpleaños de Ootori de hace unos años y no se me ocurría nada mejor, además, el resto del fic es igualmente una tontada que me hacía mucha gracia escribir.


End file.
